The present invention relates to hypoallergenic jewelry and a method of making the same.
Although many, if not most people, in the developed nations wear jewelry of some type, including, but not limited to, wrist watches, rings, earrings and the like, a significant percentage of people suffer from allergic reactions to the jewelry. It has been estimated that anywhere from eight to twelve percent of the women in the U.S., depending upon age, suffer from allergic reactions to jewelry. It is also estimated that another 1.25 percent of men suffer from allergic reactions to jewelry. Although allergic reaction to jewelry is common in less expensive jewelry, it also occurs to a significant degree in expensive gold jewelry since it is difficult to isolate nickel and chromates, which are common causes of allergic reaction.